onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Frankies/BF-36
Franky is a cyborg. As such he has a great number of mechanical modifications. These modifications include a variety of unorthodox mechanical parts and functions which would otherwise defy conventional science fiction. This page lists and details those modifications that have been revealed so far in the story. History Since he was young, Franky has displayed a real talent for carpentry. Under the tutelage of the legendary shipwright, Tom, his skills were greatly improved. During his time, he built 35 Battle Frankies. These small one man battleship were heavily armed and designed one after another in order to take down a Sea King, the thirty fifth being the one that succeeded in that purpose. This was a feat practically impossible for a ship its at the time and thus showed alot of promise for Franky. One day eight years prior the current storyline however, Franky's Battle Frankys were used by CP5 in order to frame him along with his co-workers so that they could get a hold of the blueprints of Pluton that Tom had. In order to save his apprentices from being arrested, Tom changed his request for being atoned for his crime of building the Oro Jackson to the one committed at that moment. Tom was then taken away to be sent to Enies Lobby. Franky unable to accept such a thing, tried desperately to stop Tom from being transported there on the Sea Train, Puffing Tom. This mission culminated in him trying to stop the sea train itself with his bare hands, an act which resulted in dire consequences. After barely surviving the ordeal and drifting to an abandoned ship, Franky noticed that his blood soaked and heavily damaged body was in need of serious repair. Using his shipwright skills and parts of the ship, he rebuilt his body and turned himself into a cyborg. This new body of his was thus appropriately labeled Battle Franky 36, his thirty sixth creation of the same name.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 422, Fan question: Does BF and 36 on Franky's shoulders stand for Battle Franky 36? Overall Design Franky's overall design greatly differs from his former self. These various changes include an increase in both height and physical strength. Along with these, various body parts have been drastically altered and given functions which would not normally be associated with a regular human body. He is powered by Cola which he stores in a fridge built into his body and most of his body is made of metal (covered over with what appears to be his skin). With his new body, he is now protected against potentially lethal damage, and can deal out just as much. However he is still a human, and as such he still has fleshy organs like a heart, lungs and a stomach (although now with confined space due to his fridge). This does, of course, mean that blood is also flowing through his body. Franky's modified body gives him a lot of advantages which he can exploit. His steel body allows him immunity to attacks such as bullets and cutting techniques, and makes his physical attacks alot stronger. It also houses an assortment of weapons which he can use in a variety of ways. Most of his usual attacks have a carpentry theme about them (i.e. Strong Hammer and Master Nail), which befits his status as the Straw Hats' shipwright. However while he is one of the stronger characters seen in One Piece, Franky's reliance on fuel to power him leaves him susceptable to fatigue. He can only use his more powerful attacks a few times before refueling. This leaves him weak and helpless until he is provided with Cola. Also, despite his steel body, he can still be damaged from the front by more powerful attacks (as Rob Lucci and Bartholomew Kuma had demonstrated). As he was unable to reach his back whilst rebuilding himself, he is as vulnerable at the rear as any normal human.One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 368, Franky reveals that his rear is the vulnerable. Head Franky's head is one of the clearer signs that he is, infact, a Cyborg. With various aspects such as an exposed metal nose and a three pointed chin which is called a "Butt Butt Chin",SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 379, Fan question: What kind of chin Franky has? it clearly shows that he is indeed a cyborg. Aside from these however, Franky has also made some modifications to it so that his head can perform a number of functions. The only functions related to his head (shown within the series so far) shown to have been modified are his hair and mouth. Mouth During Franky's first appearance before Luffy, he reveals that his mouth has been modified so that he can breathe fire. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.35 Chapter 336 and Episode 238, Franky reveals that he modified his mouth. Later it is revealed that he can spit out nails as well. While most of the functions listed here are mouth related, it hasn't been exactly specified yet in the story as to where the 'ammo' (as well as the other ranged attack functions of Franky) is stored. It has also been shown that Franky can deliver a powerful and painful bite to an opponent with his steel jaws in a fashion similar to that of Arlong's bite attack (albeit more comical), when he was unable to attack in any other possible way. Functions that can be performed: *'Fresh Fire (フレッシュファイア):' Franky takes a deep breath and breathes fire like a flamethrower. This is the first cyborg function that was shown in the series and so far the most commonly used function involving his mouth. When this was first performed before Luffy and Nami, they initially assumed Franky was a Devil Fruit user who breathed fire. *'Master Nail (マスターネイル):' Franky takes a deep breath - as he does with Fresh Fire - but shoots out nails instead of flames. By flailing his head about, Franky can fire the nails at multiple directions. In the anime, Franky exhibited more proficiency regarding accuracy when he utilized this function against a number of marines, literally nailing them to the ground after they were tripped by Robin's Hana Hana powers. It was first used against Nero, who thought he was going to use Fresh Fire. *'Super Size Firebird Star:' This is a team attack partnered with Usopp. Usopp first fires one of his Tokuyou Abura Boshi at an opponent. As it flies towards the opponent, Franky ignites it with Fresh Fire. This results in a giant version of Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi. This was first seen being used against Oz and Moria.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Usopp and Franky attack Oz and Moria with a Super Size Bird of Fire Star Hair Franky's hair has been modified so it acts as a meter of sorts for how much cola is left in his body. During Franky's fight with Fukurou, it is revealed that depending on what type of fuel he stores, his hair will change shape. One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 404, Effects of different drinks in Franky. The following hairstyles that Franky has shown (revealed so far in the story) are as follows. Note however that the following hairstyle names are not the official names given by the author, Eiichiro Oda, but are names based on the appearance of the hairstyle. Their actual names if any, have yet to be revealed. Hairstyles *'Regent Hairstyle:' This is the hairstyle that Franky normally has, which is formed when his cola reserves are full. It will gradually go down as more cola is used for his attacks and, when his reserves are low, it sags down. The regent, also known as the pompadour, was a popular hairstyle in the USA in the 1950s and in Japan in the 1980s. *'Onion Hairstyle:' This hairstyle is formed when Franky mistakenly uses vegetable juice as a source of power. While his hair is in this form, Franky's attacks are significantly weaker, having no effect of Fukurou. It basically resembles an onion. *'Onsen Hairstyle:' This hairstyle is formed when Franky uses tea as a source of power. While like this, Franky becomes very mellow and states that he does not wish to fight. It basically resembles the symbol, ♨, used to symbolize an Onsen (a Japanese hot spring). Related Function *'Franky Triangle Jacker (フランキートライアングルジャッカー):' Along with the majority of his hair, his sideburns have also been modified in the form of razor sharp weapons which he can shoot at opponent. Surprisingly, the sideburns grow back immediately. It was first used against Fukurou. Upper Body Franky's upper body (being practically the center of his entire frame work) is the area that has been modified most, especially since it was the area that required the most repair. Here, he has rebuilt almost everything with steel thus making himself impervious to most attacks such as slashes and bullets. This gives him a body similar in constitution to Mr. 1, and also puts him on par to the technique Tekkai of CP9. He has also modified it with a couple of functions that so far reside mostly in his arms. Overall Related Functions: *'Franky Invincible (フランキー無敵(インビンシブル)):' Franky, while having modified most of his upper body, was unable to modify his back since he couldn't reach it. This created an extremely vital weak point in Franky's overall design. Since it isn't strengthened with steel, any opponent who would find about this weakness (currently, only Nero has been aware of this) would attack it as much as possible to damage Franky. To compensate, Franky would simply lie down on his back thus eliminating the weak spot. This function, however, has only been used as a gag move. *'Pirates Docking 6: "Big Emperor" (パイレーツドッキング６ビッグ皇帝 (パイレーツドッキングシックスビッグエンペラー):' Franky, along with Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji, initiate a mecha-like transformation. Zoro and Sanji, while carrying Franky on their shoulders, are the right and left legs respectively. Chopper (on top of Franky in his Brain Point form) is the head and Usopp, being held by Franky's right arm while positioning himself so he looks like a giant claw, is the right hand. Technically Robin is supposed to join up together with them in order for this joke technique to work, however she refused to do so as she found it to be too "embarrassing". This is an apparently preplanned move created by Franky, Usopp, and Chopper called Tactics Fifteen. This was first seen being used against Oz.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji combine to fight Oz. This move greatly resembles the way mecha commonly combine together in Super Sentai series to make a bigger, more powerful robot. Franky also states that Luffy would be more than eager to join in if he was present, which is probably true given the fact that Oz (who possessed Luffy's shadow, and thus his personality) was shocked and disappointed when he learned they weren't going to be able to use it. In the anime they tried to use it again, although only with Franky, Usopp and Chopper, as Robin, Sanji (though Sanji was impressed with the move, if only to see up Robin's short skirt) and Zoro refused to participate. Their initially useless attack, which consisted of Franky stomping on Oz's head, was actually a trick to make Oz attack his own body. Shoulders During the fight with Fukurou, it is revealed that Franky had modified his shoulders with cannons. One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 405, Franky reveals that he modified his shoulders. Below each cannon hole are the distinctive symbols BF and 36 which Franky carved in by himself to mark his thirty sixth and supposedly last creation.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 422, Fan question: Does BF and 36 on Franky's shoulders stand for Battle Franky 36? So far, the cannons are all that have been shown to have been modified onto Franky's shoulders. Functions that can be performed: *'Franky Destroyer Hou (フランキーデストロイ砲, Franky Destroyer Cannon):' Franky lowers his shirt to reveal the two holes in his shoulders which then form into the cannons. This function however, causes him to dislocate his shoulders, and hurts Franky in the process. **'Chaser Bullets:' Despite its name, these bullets do not home in on a target. Franky simply just chases an opponent with his cannons firing. This was first seen being used against Fukurou. Arms Franky's forearms have been modified to a size considerably larger than an ordinary human's. They are now big enough that they resemble the arms of Popeye (It is worthy to note that Popeye, being an American cartoon sailor, could have been the inspiration for Franky's design). They both house a large number of weapons. The right arm is used mostly to deliver devastating melee attacks while the left arm is used mostly to deliver ranged attacks. Right Arm During the fight with Luffy, it is revealed that Franky modified his right arm into a weapon somewhat similar in concept to a flail, with his fist being the ball. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.35 Chapter 336 and Episode 238, Franky reveals that his arms have been modified. This can be shot out in a similar manner to Luffy's punches. The skin on his right hand can be removed like a glove revealing a fist of pure steel. By doing so, any punch or attack delivered by his right hand is slightly increased as the impacts delivered by his right hand are no longer softened by the skin covering it. From what has been shown in the story, he uses it only for melee attacks. Functions that can be performed: *'Strong Right (ストロング右(ライト)):' Upon aiming at an opponent with his right arm, Franky is able to separate and fire his chained right forearm like a rocket at an opponent and reel it back in for further damage as well as recovery. The hand while airborne apparently is capable of moving despite only a chain being attached to it. This function can apparently be strengthened when Franky removes the skin off his right hand. This was the first function shown in the manga in which Franky performed with his right arm. It was after this function was first shown to Luffy that Franky revealed he was a cyborg. **'Strong Hitter:' An anime only function that Franky does with his right arm. Franky first fires his arm out at a group of oponents as with Strong Right. However, in mid flight, Franky opens up his steel fist and pulls on the connecting chain with his left hand. With this, he swings his right arm like a flail and slaps several oppenents with his steel hand. This was first seen being used on several Marines in the anime.One Piece Anime - Episode 302, Franky uses Strong Hitter. *'Strong Hammer (ストロングハンマー):' First, Franky removes the skin on his right hand. With it removed, Franky can deliver a punch which he calls Strong Hammer. This function is appropriately named due to Franky using a skinless steel version of his fist to bludgeon an opponent. It is named after the real life punch, Hammer Fist, wherein one strikes an opponent with a compacted fist as fast as possible. **'Ultimate Hammer (アルティメットハンマー):' An apparently stronger variation of the Strong Hammer attack that has so far been used in conjunction with Franky Kentaurus. After capturing his opponent in Centaur mode, Franky uses this function to bash his opponent's face in at point blank range with enough power to break through steel. This was first seen being used to finish off Nero. **'Frapper Gong (フラッパーゴング ):' A function that can be done with Franky and Chopper while Chopper is in Heavy Point. Used in conjunction with Chopper's Heavy Gong move, Franky and Chopper both simultaneously punch an opponent's face. The attack's name is a combination of theirs (FRAnky & ChoPPER). This was first seen being used to smack Oz in the jaw.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Franky and Chopper both sucker punch Oz with a combined technique. *'Vegetable Punch': After mistakenly fueling up with vegetable juice instead of cola, Franky's normally strong punch became noticeably weaker, to the point of doing no damage at all. This function served no purpose other than being a gag technique. *'600 Million Belli Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ(6おくベル・ジャックポット)):' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin against a large group of opponents. In here, Franky is seen using his Strong Right function in conjunction with the rest of the crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Franky and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. Left Arm During the fight with Luffy, it is revealed that Franky modified his left arm mostly to house various firearms. One Piece Manga - Vol.35 Chapter 336, Franky reveals that his arms have been modified. These weapons give Franky the choice to attack an opponent from a distance (though not exactly as far as Usopp). The only other modification in this arm so far that is not ranged-related is the modification to transform it into a shield. From what has been shown in the series, he uses his left arm mostly for ranged attacks however it can still be used for melee attacks (such as punching). Functions that can be performed: *'Weapons Left (ウエポンズ左(レフト)):' Franky holds his left arm straight out in front with his palm facing the opponent, his arm then rotates inward and his wrist opens like a door hinge. The hole in his left hand opens up to reveal a gun sight that Franky can aim with. Franky is then capable of shooting a cannon ball. This was the first function shown that Franky performed with his left arm. *'Beans Left (ビーンズレフト):' Franky twists his left arm inwards (without moving his left hand at all) and exposes four small holes in his wrist that shoot rapid-fire explosive pellets at his opponent, like a machine gun. The name of this function is apparently derived from the fact that he is shooting "bean-sized" ammo as opposed to Weapons Left. *'Ouch Finger (アウチフィンガー):' Franky opens the tip of his left pointer finger and fires a bullet from it like a pistol. The name of this function is apparently derived from the fact that he opens his finger in the opposite direction a finger would normally bend, an action that is normally painful, hence the name. *'Hoshi Shield (ホシ･シールド, Star Shield):' Franky expands his left forearm into a circular, shield-like state. This is the only left arm function so far that is not a firearm. *'Hakugeki Hou (Blind Spot Cannon):' With Anti-Monster Shells threaded into his left arm like a gatling gun, Franky fires at an opponent at point blank range with his left arm. This is what he uses against Sea Kings. This was first seen being used against Oz and Moria. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Franky shoots at Moria with Close Range Cannon. Both Arms During the fight with Luffy, Franky performed a powerful attack that was able to damage a crane. Later when Galley-La butted into the fight, he performed it once again thus greatly damaging an entire galleon under construction nearby. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.36 Chapter 338 and Episode 239, Franky's Coup de Vent attack is shown. It is thus revealed that along the separate functions done with each arm, Franky has a number functions that can be done with both arms. The most common one that has shown so far is Coup de Vent, a function where he connects both his arms with a 'T' shaped pipe and fires a cannonball of compressed air. The Coup de Vent is, so far, one of Franky's most powerful functions. Functions that can be performed: *'Coup de Vent (風来砲(クー･ド･ヴァン)):' Franky connects both of his arms together with a 'T' shaped pipe then aims the remaining end of the pipe at his opponent. He then sucks massive amounts of air into his abnormally large arms (thus making them grow even larger) and when he reaches critical mass he fires a cannonball of compressed air at his opponent. The way Franky performs this function visually looks like the way the Kamehameha wave of Dragon Ball is performed. "Coup de" means "Blow of" in french and "Vent" means "Wind". Apparently, Franky is capable of adjusting the power when he uses this function, resulting in various levels of power. This was first seen being used to trash Dock One in the battle between Franky & Luffy in Water 7. **'70mm Koukei 0.2 Cola Hou Coup de Vent (70mm(ミリ)口径 0.2コーラ砲 ちょっと風来砲(クー･ド･ヴァン), 70mm caliber, 0.2 Cola Cannon Small "Coup de Vent"):' A small version of Coup de Vent only using two-tenths of a cola. This was first seen being used to stop circumstrical motion of Furukuo's attack. It was then followed by a more powerful version of Coup de Vent. **'70mm Koukei 1.5 MAX Cola Power Coup de Vent (70mm(ミリ)口径 1.5MAX(マックス)コーラパワー 風来砲(クー･ド･ヴァン), 70mm caliber, 1.5 MAX Cola Power "Coup de Vent"):' A super-powerful form of Coup de Vent, using one and a half colas. It so powerful it can propel him and the foundation from which he stands several yards the opposite direction. This was first seen being used to finish off Furukuo. This function was instrumental in helping the Straw Hats escape the Buster Call warships after the Going Merry arrived to their rescue which launched the Going Merry into the air in a fashion similar to the Thousand Sunny's Coup De Burst function. *'Franky Boxing (フランキーBOXING(ボクシング)):' Used just in case he is running low on cola. Basically standard boxing maneuvers but because Franky's fists are made of steel, they are far superior to a basic punch by a normal human being. This was first seen being used against Fukuro. *'Franky Butterfly (フランキーバタフライ):' Using his giant arms to propel him, Franky does a really fast version of the butterfly stroke. This was first seen to swim up one of the massive waterfalls surrounding Enies Lobby. *'Heavy Nunchaku (ヘビーヌンチャク):' A function that Franky can do thanks to the strength in his arms. By inserting the ends of a gigantic steel nunchacku into some stone pillars, Franky is able to create a large weapon he can wield against large monsters. This weapon lasts as long as the pillars used in the weapon remain intact. This technique and it's corresponding weapon were first seen being used against Tallaran.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 454 and Episode 348, Franky uses heavy nunchakus against Tallaran. *'Franky Skywalk (フランキー空中散歩 (フランキースカイウォーク)):' Franky, using his incredible shipwright skills, builds a not-so-detailed, unstable stairway with the capacity to support the weight of at least two people leading diagonally upwards. The stairway gives Franky and anybody else with him reach to an opponent larger than them. The time that the stairway is stable, however, is short, so Franky and those with him have to act fast. This was first seen being used along with Chopper, who was aiding Franky by carrying the wooden planks that Franky wass using to build the stairway for him to reach Oz's face.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Franky builds a stairway up to reach Oz. This move resembles how builders in the computer game Lemmings build stairways up to the air. *'Knee Crash (ニー・クラッシュ):' Teamed up with Zoro, Franky uses his Heavy Nunchaku to attack a giant enemy's knees. This was first seen used against Oz. One Piece Manga - Chapter 473, Zoro and Franky attack Oz's knees. Fridge After the fight between Franky and Luffy, it is revealed that Franky built a refrigerator in the area where his intestines should be when he goes to Blueno's bar to refill. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.36 Chapter 339 and Episode 240, First appearance of Franky's refrigerator. This is the core of all of Franky's cyborg body as it is used to store fuel to power up all of his different functions. Up to three bottles of fuel can stored here and the amount of fuel that is depleted is dependent on the strength of the function itself. Also, the lesser the fuel, the lesser Franky's total strength is. Effects of Different Fuel During Franky's fight with Fukurou, it has been shown that depending on what fuel he stores, Franky's entire body changes. This includes strength of techniques, hairstyle, and even the mood of Franky himself. *'SUPER!:' Franky becomes "Super" when cola is stored. All of his techniques are powered up and his hair stands up in his regent style. His mood also apparently becomes more excited. This is the fuel he normally uses. *'FRESH!:' Franky simply becomes "Fresh" when vegetable juice is stored and his attacks seemingly become weaker. His hair turns into an onion. *'SOOTHES THE SOUL!:' When tea is stored, Franky becomes seemingly lethargic and unwilling to move. His hair turns into a shape that resembles the symbol, ♨, used to symbolize Onsen, Japanese hot springs. Lower Body So far, the majority of what Franky has done to his lower body involves somewhat vulgar functions. These functions, despite their rude nature, apparently provide Franky as much advantage as any other function of his. So far only his legs seem to be modified with functions. While Franky had stated earlier that only his back is the only part of him that isn't modified, apparently not all of his body regions he can reach seem to be modified. This was apparent when he was asked to joined the Straw Hats. He initially refused and got his "treasure" painfully grasped by Robin's Dos Fleur technique in return. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 437 and Episode 322, Franky gets his "man parts" grasped by Robin. Legs During his fight with Nero, it is revealed that Franky had modified legs and hips so that they can split in half vertically and produce two sets of "legs". One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 372, Franky reveals his Centaur Form. The front set is then capable of sliding forward to make Franky resemble a 'reverse Centaur'. So far, this is the only modification involving his legs. Franky implies that this can only be done at certain times, but this may have been a bluff. Functions that can be performed: *'Franky Kentauros (フランキーケンタウロス, Franky Centaur):' Franky transforms into a Centaur by spiting his legs vertically and sliding his front set forward. While he's not physically stronger in this form he can use his 4 legs to grab onto an opponent and restrain them so he can launch another attack. The move is less effective against opponents larger than him such as with Fukurou (he could only trap his legs, still allowing Fukurou to pound him with his Jugon technique). Butt While being chained up by Cipher Pol, it is revealed that Franky had modified his butt so that it could expand to gigantic proportions when he inflates it. One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 389, First appearance of Coup de Boo in the manga. The purpose of which is to store vast amounts of gas. When released the gas propels himself forward a certain distance depending on the amount released, the regular version uses 1.5 bottles of Cola. Functions that can be performed: *'Coup de Boo (風来噴射(クー･ド･ブー)):' As disgusting and hilarious as it sounds, Franky inflates his butt to an insane size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. When this function was first shown in the manga, Franky deceptively lied that this was a move wherein he would self destruct, causing a three kilometer explosion. "Coup de" means "blow of" in french and "Boo" is the Japanese onomatopoeia sound for a fart. Due to the way Boo is pronounced, the word sounds like poo to some English speakers which more or less is justified due to the nature of the function. Like Coup de Vent, Franky is also apparently capable of adjusting the power when he uses this function, resulting in various levels of power. In a filler arc, Usopp claims the gas smells like Cola. **'1.0 Cola Hou Coup de Boo (1.0コーラ砲　風来噴射(クー･ド･ブー), 1.0 Cola "Coup de Boo"):' A smaller version of Coup de Boo only using one cola. Franky's butt doesn't inflate as much as a regular one does and the distance Franky is propelled is likewise shorter. References See also *Water 7 arc External Links *Frankys Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Franky's attacks Category:Abilities Category:Weapons